Zap
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Greg Zaps Catherine…[[GRiLLOWS]]


**Zap**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: Pretty safe…**

**Summary: Greg Zaps Catherine…GRiLLOWS**

**A/N: Came up with this idea when I saw my friend got zapped. It's a game where someone write zap on the face up side of your hand and a time and then a name on your palm, if you look at the name before the time you have to ask that person out. I haven't played it in forever, but its fun. Woulda updated it sooner but I wasn't allowed on the computer!!

* * *

**

All was quiet in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Cases were solved, paperwork was filled out and shift was not over.

Five CSIs sat in the break room, bored. Greg was banging his head on the table because he had forgotten his iPod. Next to him sat Sara who was reading a book on animals. Across from Greg Catherine sat watching Nick and Warrick on the couched throwing popcorn and trying to catch it in their mouths.

"Where is Grissom? Doesn't he have _anything_ for us to do? I'll do some lab tech work right now!" Greg said against the table.

"Wow Greg. You must be really bored." Sara said not looking from her book.

"Uhh, yea. I just volunteered to do lab tech work!"

Catherine watched as Nick and Warrick continued to throw the popcorn.

"OW! Bitch!" Nick said throwing the bowl at Warrick who covered his head with his hands and popcorn flew out the bowl and went everywhere. "You hit me in the eye…with a kernel!"

Warrick fell to the floor laughing, kneeling over the small coffee table.

"It's not funny man!" he said looking over to Catherine who was also giggling while Greg and Sara sat arguing.

"Yes it is!" Catherine said between laughs, "Nice hit War!"

"Thanks."

Catherine turned around in the chair her attention on the two bickering people in front of her. "So…" she said interrupting they both looked at her and she smirked back.

"Greg what games that would, any other day be…retarded, do you have?"

Greg sat and thought, tapping his nose in 'thinking mode'. Jumping up he yelled, "I got one!"

"Got one what?" Nick asked getting up and holding he eye.

"A kinda, sorta game. Anybody got a pen?"

"I do man." Warrick said reaching in his pocket and handing him the pen as his laughing died down.

"Ok, Sara give me your hand."

"No." she said, her book now on the table in front of her.

"Okkkk…Catherine. May I see your hand please?" Catherine reached her hand out for Greg.

"This game is called Zap." He said lightly holding her hand, "I write the word 'zap' and a time on this side," he said tapping the back of her hand, "and I write a name on this side. If you look at the name before the time you have to ask that person out, but not on a date, but dating."

"You gonna chicken out Cath?" Nick asked flapping his arms like a chicken.

"Does your eye hurt Nick?" she asked back.

"Whatever…" he mumbled.

Greg took the pen and wrote zap, 3:33 on her hand. "You can't see this part…but everyone else can." At once everyone gathered behind Greg as he wrote the name down. They all ahhhed and Catherine grew very curious.

He closed her hand and pushed it back her way. "No peeking. You have half an hour to go."

Catherine skunked back in her chair wanting to know who this person was.

"Can't take the pain can you?" Sara asked sitting next to Catherine, annoying her, "Are you going to look? I won't say anything."

"I'm not going to look!" Catherine said slamming her fist lightly on the table.

"Why not? Don't you want to know who it is? Who you have to ask out if…"

Catherine let out a groan as if she were defeated. "I have to look!" she yelled. Everyone had their eyes wide on her and Greg as jumping up and down smiling.

"Oh my God!" She said with her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Ha ha! You gotta ask him, you gotta ask him!" he said dancing around.

"Greg, you're a evil flippin genius!" Nick said giving him a high five.

"Why would you say it's evil?" Catherine asked glaring at the two.

"What do you mean? You have to ask out Grissom."

"Does it have to be a bad thing?"

"Gil Grissom." Warrick said.

"Ok and…"

"Oh I see. You have a thing for Gil already!" Nick said jumping up and still holding his wounded eye.

"What?" Everyone stared at her with 'yea right' looks. "Ok. Maybe I do! Where is he?"

"In his office, where else would he be?" Sara said.

"Ok, I'm going to go ask him."

"We gotta see it too."

"Yes so if he says no we can point and laugh!" Warrick said.

"You point, I will break your finger off. You laugh, I'll make you cry."

Catherine got up and headed to Gil's offices with the four following closely behind.

Catherine turned to look at them and shook her head as they stopped and pretended to whistle. Turning around she ran into Gil.

"Oh sorry Gil."

"Its ok." He said about to walk around her but stopped as she blocked him.

"Actually I need to ask you something." she took a deep breath and began, "Gil…"

* * *

**AN: So how ya like it? It's actually a real fun game and I thought id be cute to add Gil and Cath into it! Please R&R! lol**


End file.
